A nova morte de Kakashi
by Uchimaki Juvia
Summary: Kakashi morre na guerra e reencontra seu antigo time. Acertam contas e se informam das novidades. A chegada de Kakashi no outro mundo.  Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Tio Kishimoto, só peguei os personagens emprestados para minha diversão e a alheia.


A (nova) morte de Kakashi

Naruto: KAKASHI-SENSEI, LEVANTA KAKASHI-SENSEI  
>Sakura: Por favor, não morra Kakashi-sensei T-T<br>Sai e Yamato: ...

Enquanto isso no outro mundo...  
>Kakashi: parece que eu morri de novo, e dessa vez não vai ter o Nagato pra me ressucitar u.u<br>Rin: Kakashi *-*  
>Kakashi: Rin *-\\, ué, cadê o Obito e o Minato-sensei?<br>Minato: Estamos aqui, Kakashi ^^  
>Kakashi: Minato-sensei, Obito *-\\<br>Obito dá um soco no estômago do Kakashi.  
>Kakashi: Seu idiota, por que fez isso?<br>Obito: Kakashi, seu filho da puta ò.x  
>Kakashi: Por que tá de tão mau humor?<br>Obito: Seu desgraçado, lembra por que eu te dei o meu sharingan?  
>Kakashi: Pra proteger a Rin<br>Obito: Justamente. Você me prometeu que a protegeria, e o que aconteceu?  
>Kakashi: Bem, eu tava desacordado e...<br>Obito: ELA MORREU LOGO DEPOIS DE MIM, SEU IDIOTA ò.x  
>Rin: Obito, para de brigar com o Kakashi T-T<br>Minato: É Obito, o Kakashi não teve culpa, eram inimigos demais.  
>Obito: Pelo menos eu fiquei sozinho aqui com a Rin aqui no outro mundo por um bom tempo *cara pervertida*<br>Rin: Cala boca Obito ò.ó. Ah, Kakashi-kun, estou tão feliz que finalmente estamos juntos *fã-girl face*  
>Kakashi: O\\  
>Minato: Bem, já que você morreu bem depois que nós, que notícias você tem do mundo dos vivos?<br>Kakashi: Minato-sensei, estamos na 4° Guerra Ninja. Lembra do cara mascarado?  
>Minato: Lembro, o que tem ele?<br>Kakashi: Foi ele que declarou a guerra.  
>Minato: Maldito Uchiha Madara, deve estar querendo colocar as mãos no meu Narutinho ò.ó<br>Obito: Uchiha Madara? Ele não morreu na luta com o Shodaime há muitos anos?  
>Kakashi e Minato: Parece que não, nós lutamos contra ele.<br>Obito: Oo  
>Minato: E como vai o meu filhinho?<br>Kakashi: A boa notícia é que ele conseguiu controlar o poder da Kyuubi.  
>Minato: Que bom, sempre tive fé nele ^^<br>Kakashi: A má é que ele quer morrer.  
>Minato: O quê? O-O<br>Kushina aparece de repente: O MEU BEBÊ QUER O QUÊ, 'TTEBAYO?  
>Minato: Calma amor.<p>

Kakashi: Kushina-san? Desde quando está aqui?  
>Kushina: Eu sempre estou perto do Minato, aqui no outro mundo tem muitas piriguetes, 'ttebayo. Mas por que meu Naru-chan quer morrer? Ele me disse que se tornaria Hokage O-O<br>Kakashi: Bem, meu outro aluno, Uchiha Sasuke, quer destruir Konoha e Naruto disse que morreria se fosse para libertar o Sasuke desse ódio u.u  
>Obito: Mas o clã Uchiha não permitiria uma coisa dessas Oo<br>Kakashi: Bem Obito, o clã Uchiha foi totalmente exterminado anos atrás.  
>Obito: Mas por quem?<br>Kakashi: Pelo filho mais velho do líder do clã, Uchiha Itachi.  
>Obito: Não conheço.<br>Kakashi: É claro que não seu imbecil, ele não é da nossa geração. Dê-me paciência, Kami-sama u.u  
>Obito: Ah tá. E quem é o imbecil seu idiota.<br>Rin: Obito, já disse para não brigar com o Kakashi-kun ò.ó  
>Obito depressivo: o que ele tem que eu não tenho T-T.<br>Minato:¬¬ E não tem como salvar o meu filho?  
>Kakashi: Bem sensei, ele é bem teimoso e cabeça dura. Mas tenho certeza que com a determinação dele tudo vai acabar bem ^\\<br>Minato: Eu acredito no meu filho, mas não quero que ele morra T.T  
>Kushina: Se acontecer alguma coisa com o meu bebê por causa desse tal de Sasuke, ele vai ver só 'ttebayo ò.ó<br>Kakashi: Mas Kushina-san, você não pode fazer nada. Estamos mortos esqueceu?  
>Kushina: Ah é. Sorte a desse Sasuke se não ele sentiria a fúria da Pimenta Vermelha de Konoha ò.ó<br>Kakashi: Acho que o Naruto não gostaria que você fizesse algo contra o Sasuke. Eu mesmo tentei mata-lo e ele não deixou.  
>Minato: Amor, a única coisa que a gente pode fazer é torcer que tudo dê certo com o nosso filho.<br>Kushina contrariada: Tá bom, mas só porque você pediu Mina-chan *olhar apaixonado*  
>Rin: Já que não podemos ajudar em nada no mundo dos vivos, vamos aproveitar que finalmente estamos todos juntos novamente, não é Kakashi-kun *fã-girl face again*<br>Todos: Então tá u.u  
>Obito: Por que ela não faz essa cara pra mim T-T<p>

Fim


End file.
